It All Starts With Z
by Cee5
Summary: "After being accepted into Swiss Airways and having the future of MJN Air in his hands, Martin is left with a big decision to make." Since I didn't have the opportunity to be at the last 'Cabin Pressure' recording, and I have no idea how it all ends, this is my 'Zurich.' Any resemblance with reality IS a coincidence.


Arthur walks into the living room, carrying a tray with popcorn and chocolate. He sits in front of the TV, having the house all to himself, and gets ready to watch a movie. One of those cheesy comedies he loves so much. He doesn't understand half the jokes but that's not the point. Snoopadoop climbs onto the sofa and sits next to him, shaking its tail. It tries to snatch chocolate out of the tray.

"No Snoopadoop!" Arthur says, putting the chocolate out of reach. "I can't give you this. Mum says it's not good for dogs. Don't know why, though." He continues, pensive. "Chocolate is just happiness, really. Unless… Well, you see, dogs are very happy as it is, so maybe people are afraid dogs will get so happy that they might explode!"

Snoopadoop sat on the sofa, face between its paws and whining.

"Awww…" Arthur muses. He looks at the chocolate in his hand." Okay, just a little bit!"

And he places it in his palm, allowing Snoopadoop to get close and eat it.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

"Hello?" Douglas answered the phone with a yawn.

"Yes, Douglas, it's me, Arthur."

"Arthur? What is it? Don't tell me your mum decided to shorten another holiday with Herc, the berk."

"No." Arthur said. "It's a little more complicated than that."

"Oh, god. What is it?"

"So, you know my dog, Snoopadoop?"

"Your excuse for a dog, you mean? Yes, I know it."

"Well, the thing is, are dogs supposed to lie on their back and shake a lot when you give them chocolate?"

"Arthur, you fed your dog chocolate? Chocolate is poisonous for dogs!"

"What?" Arthur panicked. "No, no! I killed my dog!"

"Don't panic! I'll be right there; we need to go to a vet."

* * *

_Two days later on board of Gerti_

"So, the dog survived?" Martin asked, adjusting himself on the Captain's sit.

"Barely." Douglas answered. "And I swear I never saw Arthur feel so guilty of something, not even when he killed Mr. Lehman."

"Well, Mr. Lehman was a horrible man." Carolyn said, entering the cabin and overhearing the conversation. "So, Martin, when do you get a response from Swiss Airways?"

Martin blushed and cleared his throat.

"I am not sure yet."

"They are taking quite a long of time. Do you want me to talk to Hercules, maybe he can know something?"

"NO!" Martin shouted, and then tried a more nonchalant approach. "No, I mean, I don't want to rush and… ehm… you know, ruin my chances."

"Weird that they are taking so long to say anything, isn't it Martin?" Douglas asked, looking at him askew.

"I don't see why. They are a busy company. Anyway," Martin changed the subject. "I made the briefing so we are ready to go whenever you are."

"Good." Carolyn said. "Let me see if Arthur is back yet."

"Where did he go?"

"Buy a book about aeroplanes."

"Aeroplanes? Why?" Martin questioned.

"He wants to know how planes fly upside down."

"Ah." Douglas mumbled, looking at Martin. That was a conversation that had happened a long time ago and they ended up never explaining it to Arthur due to more pressing matters.

"Mum!" Arthur shouted, from the galley.

"Ah, he is here! Engines ready? Set, go!" Carolyn said, and left the cabin, closing the door behind her.

"So, Martin." Douglas started. "You really haven't received a response from Swiss Airways yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Hum. I was wondering…" But he stops.

"What?" Martin asked, annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. That maybe I could apply too."

"For Swiss Airways?" Martin exclaimed, with a chuckle.

"Why not? I mean, if you get the job MJN Air will lose its Captain, so I might as well have a backup."

"Douglas, you were sacked for stealing. Do you really think Swiss Airways is going to give you a job when they see your curriculum and decide to investigate why you're not at British Airways anymore?"

"I have to try. Maybe they won't scavenge too deep and since MJN Air is going to fold anyway..."

"We do not know that."

"No, but if you do get the job, we most certainly will, so I lose nothing in trying, do I?"

Martin remained silent for a while.

"I suppose not."

"Good. Now, on to more important things. Rhyming journeys!"

* * *

Martin opened the door of his flat and walked in, calling out.

"Theresa?"

Theresa appeared, coming for the kitchen. It was a small flat and Martin realised she had filled it with candles.

"Oh, you're back." She said, with her sweet accent. "How did the job go today? Did you tell them?"

Martin removed his hat and sat on the couch, pulling Theresa with him by the hand. He shook his head.

"No. I don't have the courage to. I mean, they will all be unemployed and I can't see how Douglas and Arthur will find another job."

"Oh, they'll be fine." Theresa said, waving the idea off.

"Theresa, Douglas is a first officer who has been sacked from a major airline for thievery and Arthur just poisoned his dog with chocolate. They will not be fine."

Theresa chuckled.

"Of course they will, Martin. Maybe not doing what they are doing now, but they will find something else. It is a great opportunity; it's what you always wanted."

"I know, I know!" Martin said, shrugging his shoulders. "But I do like working with them. I mean, they're the most unprofessional team I've ever met, and Douglas is always embarrassing me but, in a way, I'll miss it. And I don't want to be the cause for the end of MJN Air. And what if I am not good enough? What if Swiss Airways sacks me after a week?"

Theresa laughed again and placed a hand on Martin's face.

"You have to trust yourself a little more." She advised, and then got up. "Do what you think is right. I can't make those decisions for you."

"I know." Martin acquiesced. He took a pause to think. "Maybe… Maybe I could wait. I mean, I don't have to leave MJN Air right now, I can always get more experience and apply for Swiss Airlines later on."

"You do know they won't give you a job if you give up on this one, Martin. If you choose to stick with MJN Air then you'll have to aim for something else when it all ends."

Martin nodded. She was right, as usual.

"Anyway." Theresa said. "I filled up your fridge. And I need to go and take care of a few things before we go on our weekend trip with a van to the sea."

Martin smiled. She was too good for him.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to."

"I know I didn't. I wanted. Here," She picked a paper from the small table on the living room and gave it to him. "You have a few more pick-ups to do these weeks. It's all on days when you are not working with MJN Air."

"How did you do that? Five pick-ups in two weeks?"

"I am very good at persuading people."

* * *

Douglas picked up his phone and dialled the number he had just googled. They answered at the third ring.

"Swiss Airways, how can I help you"?

"Hello, I'd like to know if it's possible to speak with the recruiting office."

"I'll pass the call."

The music played on the other side for a minute; then a voice spoke.

"Swiss Airways recruiting office. How can I help you?"

"Hi, hello, my name is Captain Martin Crieff and I went there to an interview a few weeks ago, and I would like to know if you have any news for me."

"Captain Martin Crieff?" The person asked, typing the information.

"Yes, that's right. I am waiting for an answer about my job interview."

"Yes, I can see it here. I thought they had already informed you. You start in June. We have sent you all the information via e-mail, maybe you missed it?"

"Oh, really? Oh, those are great news. I'll check my spam folder, thank you!"

And without further ado Douglas turned off the phone. Martin had, as he suspected, lied. That sneaky little bastard was actually considering giving up on his dream job for the sake of MJN Air and Douglas wasn't sure if that was loyal or just plain idiotic.

* * *

Hercules rang the bell, nervous, and Carolyn showed up at the door, wearing a beautiful dress. She smelled of lilies and honey and it made Herc smile.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yes." Carolyn said. "Arthur?" She called to the inside of the house. "I'm leaving now."

"Okay mum!" Arthur shouted from the kitchen.

"Don't forget to give Snoopadoop her medicine."

"Will do mum. Have fun!"

Carolyn walked outside the house and accepted the arm Hercules extended for her. They were finally going to the Opera, something Carolyn had managed to avoid up until this day.

"So, excited? Curious?" Hercules asked.

"Not in the least. I am sure I am going to have a horrible time." She said.

"Wonderful." Hercules affirmed, laughing.

She did not in fact have a horrible time. If she was true to herself, she had had a wonderful time indeed. The play was marvellous and the singing not as bad as she expected. Aright, a lot better than she expected, so much so that if Herc proposed to take her to watch the same play again the next day she would say no out of adamancy, but wishing to say yes.

The restaurant Herc took her afterwards was beautifully lit and the conversations around them happened in murmurs. The food Carolyn had ordered – a grilled steak to Herc's dismay – was delicious and overall she was having a pleasant evening. Then, Hercules took something out of his pocket and placed it on the table. It was a small, square blue box. He looked at her.

"Open it."

Carolyn wasn't sure she wanted to. But she did anyway. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond ring, just her size.

"What on earth is this hell?" She asked.

Hercules chuckled.

"That's an engagement ring."

"I can see that's an engagement ring. Hercules, you certainly are not thinking I…"

"Wait, Carolyn." Hercules stopped her. "Before you say anything, let me just tell you something. I know what you think about marriage, I know I do have a strange marrying addiction. But I am going to move to Zurich, and I'd like you to move in with me. So, I thought if I did things properly you would, at least, consider it more seriously."

Carolyn swallowed, still holding on to the box.

"I can't!" She said, raising her voice slightly. "I really can't! I have MJN Air and Arthur! I can't just leave everything behind!"

"MJN Air is a lost case, Carolyn." She was about to retaliate but Hercules raised is hand. "Wait, let me finish. I know how much you love running MJN Air, how much you invested in it. But think about it: if you come with me you won't have to work if you don't want to and we can be together."

"Hercules, if you are in any way implying I am going to be an old little lady, staying at home..."

"No, I do not mean that at all." Hercules said, interrupting her. "I am saying that maybe we could try something else. Make another business. I have money to invest and if you sell MJN Air and the house we could do something together."

"Sell the house? What about Arthur?"

"Arthur doesn't need such a big house to himself; he can get a nice job and rent an apartment. Or, if that would make you happier, he could come with us."

Carolyn thought about it for a second. Hercules took advantage of her silence.

"Listen, I know we don't have the most orthodox of relationships. I just don't want to lose you. You're the best thing that happened to me since…"

"Yes, yes!" Carolyn interrupted, dismissing his words with a wave. "I get it."

She looked at the ring inside the box, then at Hercules.

"Oh, alright then."

Hercules starred at her for a second.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. I'll marry you. You're a complete disgrace of a human being, so take this as charity."

Hercules laughed out loud and held her hand.

"Thank you." He said. "I love you."

Carolyn looked at him.

"Yes. I know. You keep saying that." She cleared her throat. "I do, too."

And Herc knew that right now, she meant it.

* * *

"Promise you'll visit soon." Theresa asked Martin, saying her goodbyes at the airport.

"Promise." He said. "As soon as I possibly can."

Theresa stepped forward and looked at him. They were the same size. She kissed him tenderly. Martin kissed back and when they stepped away he was blushing.

"I'll miss you." She whispered.

"I'll miss you too." He said and cleared his throat.

"Make the right decision, tiger."

And carrying her handbag, Theresa gave her ticket to the airport attendant and walked into the plane.

Martin wished the decision he was about to make was in fact the right one.

* * *

Martin entered the cabin, removing his coat. It was a very hot day.

"Okay, I did the walk around, we're ready to go."

Douglas moved in his chair to face him.

"Martin." He asked. "Why did you lie about your interview?"

Martin stared at Douglas for a second before recovering his composure.

"I? What? No, I didn't. What are you talking about?"

"Martin, I called Swiss Airways and they told me you got the job."

Martin shushed him, looking behind himself to make sure Carolyn wasn't around.

"Don't say it. I…" He sighed. "Okay, I did lie. I did get the job on the spot when I went there for the interview. Thing is, if I do take the job you'll all be out of one. And I don't want that to happen!"

"Oh Martin, you can't really be considering not taking the job, are you?"

Martin shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, in fact I am."

"You're an idiot."

"Why is Martin an idiot?"

Arthur entered the cabin wearing his hat and carrying a book.

"Well, I thought that question would answer itself, Arthur. What do you have there?"

"Hum? Oh, this? This is my book about aeroplanes! I now know why planes can fly upside down!"

"Do you?" Douglas asked. "Why can they, then?"

"Well, basically, the wing creates lift by taking advantage of a combination of the Bernoulli force and the "angle of attack". By increasing the angle of attack - tilting the nose of the plan up - the oncoming wind hits the bottom of the wing more, and pushes the plane up. However, this force also increases drag substantially. The Bernoulli force shows up when the air over the top of the wing is faster than the bottom." Arthur frowns and then speaks again. "I still don't understand it quite well."

Douglas turns to the front, preparing the pre-flight checks.

"Well I could try to explain it to you, but time's precious. Go and get ready for take-off."

"Will do."

Arthur left, closing the cabin door after him.

"So, what are you going to do?" Douglas asked.

"I don't know." Martin answered.

"I can't say I am not impressed with your loyalty."

"You would take the job if it was you, wouldn't you?"

"In a heartbeat." Douglas answered. "Especially if, on top of everything, it meant I'd be closer to my girlfriend."

"She's not my… Oh, wait, yes she is." Martin scratched his head. "Actually, Theresa is moving to England. She wants to take a pilot training course here, which means that if I do take the job I won't see her as often."

Douglas nodded, understanding.

"Well, as usual, it is a command decision. And god knows you are rubbish at that!"

"Thanks, Douglas!"

"My pleasure."

Later on, Martin entered his apartment, removing his hat. He picked up the phone and dialled the number, hands shaking. When he finally made his decision it was with a feeling of sadness, but also relief. There would be other jobs.

* * *

Carolyn put the phone down and turned on her heels.

"Alright, sit down all of you, I have something to tell you."

Martin, Douglas and Arthur did as they were told and waited.

"You do know that Herc is taking a job with Swiss Airways, certainly?"

"How could we not?" Douglas scoffed. "With you making us fly so regularly to Switzerland I don't know why you don't move MJN Air over there."

"Well, from June on there won't be more MJN Air to move."

A silence fell on the room.

"I am sorry to announce that I am going to marry Herc." She paused. "No wait; this was not how I planned this speech." She giggled. "Herc and I are going to get married and I am closing down MJN Air. I am very sorry, I thought long about this and I also think it is the best decision. Better now that we still have a chance to sell Gerti."

Martin's mouth was hanging open and he bended his head over, his hat falling to the ground.

"Oh, no!" He wailed.

"Oh Martin, you twat!" Douglas said, realising the real reason for his reaction.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing." Douglas cut, trying g to dismiss the attentions from Martin. "He's just heartbroken, that is all."

"Heartbroken?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes, as am I."

"But why? Certainly _you_ can find other job with all your cunning ways; I did warn all of you that this could happen, that MJN Air days were counted, well…"

"No." Douglas cut. "Heartbroken at your choice of husband."

"Very funny." Carolyn replied, as Martin picked up his hat and looked up. "Well, so the thing is, Herc and I are planning on opening our own business."

"And what will that business be?" Douglas inquired.

"We've been discussing the best way to do this, and we are going to turn my house into a hotel!"

Arthur stood up.

"A hotel? Like, a real hotel with beds and a reception and fresh towels and sheets, like, a hotel?"

"Yes, Arthur, a real hotel. Small, perhaps, but we'll make a few changes in it. We need to install a lift and it will be more of a bed and breakfast than anything else, but we think it is the best choice we have to actually use the house and make some profit."

Arthur's eyes opened wide.

"Will there be one of those bird cages?"

"What?" Carolyn lost track of her thoughts with the question.

"You know those golden bird cages to carry the luggage? Like you see in the movies? Can I use one of those red hats?"

"Well, if you want, yes, of course."

"Wow!"

And Carolyn knew Arthur had just bought the idea.

"And pray tell me, if you are going to move to Switzerland who is going to manage the hotel while you're gone?" Douglas asked.

"Well, that's when you come in."

"Me?" Douglas chuckled. "I am not a hotel manager, I…"

"No, you are not." Carolyn interrupted. "I will continue to be the CEO and manager, along with Herc. You'll be the all-around employer."

"I am a pilot."

"Not if you don't have a plane to fly. And right now, you don't. You can obviously apply for a job as pilot, but with your previous record I really don't know if you'll get a job doing any other thing, talk about piloting planes. So I am giving you a chance here to make up for it all."

She stared straight at him.

"Arthur will take care of keeping the hotel cleaned and in place. You would make a wonderful job at the reception. There's a job for you too Martin, if you can't get into Swiss Airways but I still can't pay you. Not yet either way, maybe if we start having business."

Douglas sighed.

"This just keeps getting worse."

"Well, think about it." Carolyn said. "If you want a job to make up for the one I am taking from you, you have one." Then she paused. "I am doing this because I don't have any other choice. I had told you that we would close at any given second, so I am doing it now while I still have a chance. And let's face it, a small hotel is far less work and expense than a jet. So instead of selling the house I am selling Gerti."

Douglas nodded. He knew that it would come to this someday and he also knew he could probably figure something out. He wasn't sure yet what, but he would find a way.

Arthur was already dreaming, far away, planning the rides carrying the luggage on those bird cages. And Martin, with his Captain hat on his hand, was thinking about the irony of life.

* * *

Theresa was fidgeting with Martin's hair. Sitting at the enormous room at her Palace, to where Martin had flown to visit her one last time before she moved to England, she had made Martin place his head on her lap.

"I am sorry about MJN Air. And Swiss Airways."

"I don't understand why does this always happen to me. I thought I was making the right decision, and now here I am!" He took a deep breath.

"Well, you did what you thought was right, so there's no use thinking about that right now. You did not depend on MJN Air to live, and I am sure you'll find another job as a pilot. There are plenty of Airlines, Martin."

"Yes, and I have applied for at least 3 and no answer yet."

Theresa grabbed a mesh of hair. She smiled. She had a plan in mind.

* * *

"Come on, Martin!" Carolyn shouted from the galley. "We are about to start!"

It was the last day on Gerti. Carolyn had finally managed to sell it and Martin took a last look at the cabin, sighing nostalgically. He removed his hat and placed it on top of the captain's sit. He then closed the door behind him.

Arthur had baked a cake – not a mushy chocolaty thing this time, nor a fish cake, but a proper cake – and Carolyn had opened the drinks cabinet. She handed Martin a glass of whiskey.

"What is this?" Martin asked. Champagne was the usual drink in this sort of occasions, though this was not exactly a celebration.

They had made all the arrangements as soon as Carolyn sold Gerti, who would be delivered to the hands of its new owner today. She and Herc had found a house to share in Switzerland and their wedding would be in a few days. The few renewals of Carolyn's House in London were on going; besides the lift they had had installed there wouldn't be much change, as Carolyn was working on a budget. She and Arthur had spent the last week hunting for nice decorations and new bed clothes and towels and soon it would all be ready to start. They even had their first clients a week after Carolyn's wedding; the chamber Orchestra they had once flown to Gdansk was staying in town for a concert and had contacted MJN Air. They couldn't help them with the flight anymore, but would be more than glad to provide them a place to stay at a competitive price and no poisoned cheesecake.

Douglas had accepted to work as a receptionist, Martin would pick up clients in Carolyn's car, which would also give him more freedom to be a man in a van, and Arthur would do what he always did best: teas and coffees, hovering the place, and every Friday crazy golf or board games' competitions for anyone who wanted to join in.

The reception was flooded with Polar Bears' miniatures and yellow taxis that, apparently, did not count as yellow cars.

Martin had agreed to drive clients to and from the airport when needed but only in exchange for a new and free accommodation at the hotel, with which Carolyn had gladly agreed, although his new room was still on the attic. Martin didn't mind, and there was now always a chance to receive tips.

"This is Talisker." Carolyn answered him, raising her own glass. "It was the last bottle and I thought the moment required something of the sort."

"I think someone should make a speech!" Arthur said, putting the Talisker aside and picking up his glass filled with pineapple juice.

"Douglas, do you want to go?" Carolyn asked.

"It's Not Your Jet Now. Maybe you should do the honours."

Carolyn spoke.

"Well, indeed it is not My Jet Now anymore. But we still had a longer run than expected and we fold with the pointy end up. We've seen beautiful landscapes, we transported interesting artefacts and we dealt with some pretty weird passengers. But all in all, if I had to do it all over again I would, so I am glad we end like this, instead of forcefully or with less an engine. And may our new business fly as Gerti has flown!"

"Ah, a sentimentalist! Didn't expect that of you." Douglas retorted.

"It was Arthur who wrote most of the speech, actually. I was hoping not to have to say it. And I did cut a lot of it."

"You didn't even mention the Polar Bears!" Arthur complained.

"To new beginnings!" Carolyn said, raising her glass.

"To new beginnings!" The others replied.

They took a sip from their glasses.

"Ugh, this is not Talisker, this is awful!" Martin complained. Then, it hit him. "Douglas!"

"There's always time for a last run." Douglas affirmed.

And this time no one really minded.

* * *

A few months later Arthur was freaking out at the hotel's reception, searching on every pocket when Martin and Douglas, accompanied by Theresa, entered the room.

"Arthur?" Martin inquired, approaching him. "What happened."

"Oh my god, what have I done!"

"What have you done?" Douglas asked.

"I…" Arthur stumbled. "I am a clot!"

"Okay. We agree on that. But why this time?"

"Mum's going to kill me! There will be no wedding and she'll never talk to me again!" Arthur cried.

"Okay, Arthur, relax, the wedding is not before late afternoon." Martin pointed out.

"Yes, yes I know! Exactly! It will ruin everything and mum will sack me and then I won't be able to carry those bird cages anymore!"

"Alright, what happened?" Douglas asked.

"I… Do you remember when we went to visit mum and Herc at their new home in Zurich last week?"

"Yes." Martin answered.

"And do you remember how before we went to the airport I passed by the jewellery to pick up the wedding rings?"

"Arthur…" Douglas uttered, dragging the name.

"Well you know I have to put one thing in every drawer of the room or it doesn't feel like home and I slept in the spare room that mum turned into a big box room and there were lots and lots of empty drawers because mum and Herc were still moving, so I ran out of socks and I had the box with the rings and I put it alone in one drawer and then I forgot it there! And they really want to use these rings, they even had the rings' size changed because they belonged to Herc's family and now I forgot the rings and I am a disgrace for the family!"

The whole story was told in a rush, with no pause and with utter desperation.

"Oh, Arthur!" Douglas muttered.

"Mum's going to be so disappointed in me!" He wailed. "Douglas, can you think of something clever?"

"Well, we could always go and buy a set of rings just for the wedding, although of course it won't be quite the same..."

"Or." Theresa interrupted. "We could fly there and fetch the rings. If we go now we'll still be back on time for the wedding."

"Yes, that would work, but we are pilots without a plane now." Martin noted.

Theresa smiled.

"We'll see about that. Come on."

Theresa refused to explain anything, asking Douglas to drive them to the Fitton Airfield. When they arrived she walked comfortably to one of the hangers and taking a key from her purse she fit it into the lock.

"Theresa?" Martin asked. "How do you have the key to our old hangar?"

"Well, I was going to wait until after the wedding, but since this calls for it…"

She opened the door of the hanger and stepped inside, turning on the lights. Martin, Douglas and Arthur entered behind her.

Gerti was there, intact and looking shinier than ever before.

"There you go." She said.

Martin frowned.

"I don't understand."

"Well, I figured that if I came here to take flight lessons, I would have use for an aeroplane of my own, eventually. And if my father offered a million euros mansion to Maxi I thought it was time to claim something for myself."

"You bought Gerti?" Douglas asked, impressed.

Theresa nodded.

"Yes. Although it was more intended as a present." She approached Martin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Happy one year anniversary. It's yours, Captain."

Martin looked at her in disbelief, then at Gerti, then back at her.

"What? You? No!"

She chuckled.

"Yes. I arranged everything with Carolyn. And I need a pilot to fly me places, for now. So, you'll have to take it."

Martin continued to look from her to the aeroplane, eyes wide open in disbelief.

"But, all I got you was an engagement ring." He blurted out and when the words came out of his mouth he blushed. Once again he had ruined everything. "No. I mean, I bought you a ring to ask you to marry me. No! I mean…"

He reached for his jacket pocket and removed a small box from it. He opened it up, showing it to Theresa. He swallowed and then spoke.

"I know I am a bit of a mess, and I don't have a job, nor a place of my own to live, but I also trust things will get better and when they do… Well, will you marry me?"

Theresa laughed out loud.

"Yes." She said. "Yes I will. Of course I will."

Martin placed the ring on her ring finger. Theresa kissed him on the lips.

"Hooray!" Arthur shouted, as excited as a child.

"Now, this seems to be a day for strong feelings." Douglas said. "I don't mean to rain on nobody's parade, but since we are now once again pilots with a plane, maybe we should get going? We've got some very rare and important rings to fetch."

Theresa passed the keys to Martin and he opened Gerti's door. His hat was still placed on the captain's sit and when he put it on, it was with a sense of returning home.

* * *

Arthur entered the hotel running, the box with the rings on his pocket. Carolyn was berserk looking for him.

"Arthur!" She said, when she finally saw him, Martin, Douglas and Theresa walking in the house. "Where have you been? I am terribly late, Hercules is waiting for me. By now he'll think I changed my mind." She grinned. "Thinking about it, maybe that's not completely terrible. That will give him a bit of a fright."

"Sorry mum, I had to… fetch something. Shall we go now?"

"Yes!"

The back garden of what had once been Carolyn's house and now was her hotel – named suitably 'Herc's Sheep' – had been decorated with beautiful and colourful flowers. The chairs, made of light wood, offered a wonderful contrast and the very few guests sat on each side of the aisle. Everyone got up, Douglas hit the first keys on the piano and Carolyn and Arthur made their entrance. Hercules was resplendent and he smiled lovingly to Carolyn as she walked down the aisle, hand in hand with Arthur.

It was a simply but lovely ceremony and after Carolyn and Hercules shared their vows and wedding rings, they all sat together and shared a meal, luckily not prepared by Arthur.

A few hours later, when the sun had descended on the horizon for a few hours already, Theresa and Martin took the newlyweds to the airport, for their honey moon trip, but not before Carolyn had left a whole notebook with instructions both to Arthur and Douglas, and insisted to call her if anything happened, whilst Hercules insisted with them not to call her no matter what happened.

* * *

Douglas was finishing filling up a few papers when the front door opened, the bell giving it away. A young woman walked in, carrying two heavy bags.

"Oh, you may leave your bags there." Douglas instructed. "Our hotel assistant will take care of them." The girl smiled, following his instructions, and approached the reception. "How can I help you?"

"I see this is a new place?" She asked. "I need a room, I have a congress going on this week but I was called last minute to give a lecture and I didn't have time to make a reservation. All other places are full or closed or too far."

"We opened for business recently. And I am sure I am able to help you. How many days are you planning on staying?"

"Three."

"Well, just fill this in and I am going to call our hotel assistant to show you to your room. Do you have any special requirements?"

"No, not really."

"Very well then; if you'll excuse me…"

Arthur showed up immediately, carrying his 'bird cage.' The young woman approached him by the lift, after filling up all papers Douglas had requested and paid for the stay.

"Oh, hello there." She said to Arthur.

He was wearing a red hat on top of his head.

"Hello. Welcome to 'Herc's Sheep!' I am your hotel assistant and I am in charge of taking your luggage to your room." He announced.

"Thank you." She said. And walked into the lift before Arthur as the doors opened. "I like your hat." She pointed out.

"Oh, great! I made it myself."

"Well, it's a very nice hat."

"I like your Alice band." Arthur complimented.

"Oh, thank you. I made it myself, too"

"That's brilliant! I'm Arthur." He introduced himself, adjusting the hat on his head.

"I'm Poppet. Poppet Birling."

"Birling?" Arthur frowned. "Are you Mr. Birling daughter by any chance?"

"Well, my father is a Mr. Birling. Not sure if the same you are referring too."

"Is he very posh, usually very angry and lives in Sussex?"

Poppet laughed.

"That seems like a very accurate description of him. All you missed was his enormous passion for Wales and Rugby!"

"Oh, you _are_! You are Mr. Birling's daughter! We used to take him to the Rugby Cup Final, back when we had an aeroplane."

"Wait, you were part of MJN Air?" She inquired.

"Yeah. I was the steward. Arthur Shappey esquire." He announced, proudly.

She laughed.

"Seems like a fun job, although you didn't have these cool bird cages for the luggage, so I think you're more the winner now." Then she added. "I am a Polar Bear expert."

"Polar Bear expert? I love Polar Bears!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Maybe I can teach you more about them one day." She offered. Then she changed the subject. "My father did comment – quite upset, I must add - that the company had closed up. He didn't know it had become a hotel company instead."

The lift had long reached the floor they were headed to but they stood there, at the entrance of her room.

"I'm sorry if my father was ever mean to you. He has a bit of a temper at times. Well, almost always." She admitted, embarrassed.

"No, it's alright. Although, he did tell me once I would never find another girlfriend."

Poppet smiled.

"Did he? Well, maybe irony will fall upon him."

Arthur did not understand what she meant. And either way he always had a pull for bossy pony club types and Poppet was none of it. He helped her place the luggage on her room and then removed his hat.

"I hope you enjoy your stay."

Poppet laughed at his composure and when she called room service later that day and he answered, she invited him to have dinner with her and, if he was up to it, accompany her on the lecture she was going to give the next day about Polar Bears. Arthur accepted.

* * *

Douglas tidied up the papers on the desk, ready to close the hotel for the night. Martin and Theresa had left early that day to go home, to the apartment they now shared, and Arthur had already made his way to bed.

Douglas sat by the computer and when he opened the internet browser Martin's e-mail account, of which Martin had forgotten to log off, flashed open. There was one unread message, sent by Swiss Airways.

He looked around, to make sure he was alone, and then opened the e-mail. The message was simple to understand. His place at Swiss Airways was still vacant, if he wanted to rethink his decision. Douglas scratched his head and then, with a mischievous grin on his face, wrote a refusal and a very praising recommendation letter concerning Martin's old first officer, as well as the new e-mail where they should contact him.

A few days later, first officer Douglas Richardson had an interview in Zurich.


End file.
